


Transmutation

by Darksinokari (Darksinokaru)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: AU, Bottom Cloud, Brainwashing, Cannibalism, Child Abuse, Cloud does not physically have sex until he is of age, Cloud is abused by a cult, Darkfic, Evil Cult, Hiatus, Horror, Insanity, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Games, More tags to be added, No sexual content until Cloud is 16, Power Dynamics, Puppet Cloud Strife, Seme Sephiroth, Top Sephiroth, Uke Cloud, Varying Degrees of Dubious Consent, Worshiping an Evil God, additional warnings at the end of chapters (to avoid spoilers), sacrificial ceremonies, very dark, world destruction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokari
Summary: There was no air, no weight, no light. All that existed around him was a chasm of nothingness. And then there was the sight of white eyes, waves of silver hair, and wings surrounded by a golden ring of light.“You are chosen, Cloud. Don’t disappoint me.”He was ready. He had spent a decade preparing for this.Sephiroth/CloudWhere Cloud is raised as a sacrifice to an evil god.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud
Comments: 55
Kudos: 197





	1. Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah, reaching into my coffers of darkness for this one. lol I plan this to be about five chapters and then be complete. Uh, so I hope everyone who reads enjoys? I don't know if there are tags I should have at this point. Let me know if there's anything in here that should be in the tags. Also to note, though I have chosen the rape/non-con warning, there isn't any straight up rape in this fic. But varying degrees of dubious consent for later situations, and Cloud does not physically have sex until he is of age.
> 
> I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any related properties. All belong to Square Enix and other respective owners. I'm just here for the Sephiroth/Cloud.
> 
> So... enjoy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning (s) are in the end chapter notes.

Tales spun through the stillness of the dark air, tales of wanton destruction and vengeful wrath. They whispered across the earth on fearful breaths even as the lives of humans marched to a timeless drumbeat.

Whimpering filled the humid air, almost too thick to breathe as his small body curled tighter, quivering as water wet his cheeks. He would never see mom again. He would never see any of his friends again. They told him so. He would never see anyone he had known ever again. Because he didn’t need them anymore.

The question of why had stuttered from his lips and the answer he had been given was confusing.

“You have the potential of being chosen.” Not understanding he had asked for clarification, but the hooded figure whose mouth was the only piece visible smiled.

“To become _his_ vessel.”

Diminutive in size Cloud stared with large blue eyes up at the figure. But he was ignored even when his small hands full of plump little fingers reached out to grab the cloaked arm of the person who evaded him by walking away before they returned with something that glinted in the candlelight by the table Cloud sat on.The implication of the words were lost to him as his small arm was grabbed and turned until his thin wrist faced upward.

“Can I see my mom later?” he asked, looking up at the obscured face when something sharp pinched into his skin and he gasped, eyes snapping to the tight hold on his wrist and he keened in distress as he kicked his legs, but he connected with nothing. Whatever it was finally left his skin and the young blonde sighed in relief when the person turned away from him before facing forward and slapping what he took to be a bandaid on his arm. He heard not another word before someone else walked up to him, grabbed him by the trunk and settled him onto his feet before they took his hand and led him away.

And so he lay in his bed, sweaty against the humid air that he labored to breathe as water ran down his cheeks. He itched everywhere, especially where his arm had been pinched and his head felt like it was burning for some reason he could not understand. He missed his mom, he missed her more than anything. Cloud had never once thought he’d miss her so much, but he wasn’t allowed to see her _ever_. He understood that now.

He was only allowed to wear a black robe that he identified in his simple mind as a Halloween costume even though he knew Halloween was still a long ways away. His room was small, a square that he could just see all four sides from the scant light of a candle just outside the bars of his bedroom door. The floor was really dirty like the ground outside; and though he tried to find some shoes he hadn’t been successful. What if he stepped on glass? Some hours later he cried for a visit to the bathroom, he had really needed to pee badly, but his noise was silenced when a hooded figure told him to use the bucket in the corner of his room.

His meals were simple. Milk with a sandwich on a metal tray pushed to his bed whenever someone else in a costume came to see him. He really missed spaghetti, even if he frequently failed to say the word right, he repeated it to himself sometimes as he lay in bed. Eventually he started to whine at the people that came with the food and cleaned out his bucket, asking if he could go outside. But he was always shrugged off, sometimes even shoved if he got too stubborn in his hold. But not one of the adults would speak to him.

Eventually, after so long Cloud didn’t know what day it was, he was taken out of his bedroom and down a hall of candles, straight until they passed a set of gigantic double doors and into a large cavernous space of some sort of church. At least that’s what Cloud thought it looked like. It was much more lit up, though its primary source of light was still candlelight. Everything was rock, even the domed room looked like it had been a cavern that had been expanded. There were pews made of just rock lining around a large stone altar in a half circle near the entrance of the room, leaving so much behind it all empty. 

Fear trembled his heart as Cloud looked up at the adult holding his hand, but they kept walking without pause, and without knowing what else to do, perhaps comforted by their hold on his hand, he walked too. People in Halloween costumes filed in then and took seats, and ahead of them someone in a hooded robe walked around the back of the altar and stood facing them. To the left there were other children he noticed and Cloud’s pace hurried up to meet them, but a tug on his hand made him stop and he looked up at the grown-up he was with.

“Walk.” The order was clear and the blonde nodded as he walked at his normal pace before he was taken to the left and put in line with the other children. At least he assumed they were kids like him since they were around his height, though at the front there were some grown ups too. Once everyone was settled in attendance Cloud looked across the room, it looked carved with depressions in the walls where candles melted with light. It was very loud in the room and the voice of the person at the altar echoed when his deep voice spoke.

“We have gathered here to witness the next chosen!” the man called and hands lifted into the air as a low in tune hum filled the space. Cloud stared, blue eyes growing even larger as the hum felt as if it almost vibrated in his chest.

“Will our new chosen reveal themselves tonight? Let the immolation begin!” The humming grew more fervent and the blonde squirmed, uncomfortable with the sound in the way it pressed into his ears and his heart. The tallest walked up to the altar first and faced the man. They were identical except the man at the altar was taller. The person who had been in line pulled their hood back, revealing a woman with long brown hair. One of the robed figures walked up to the brunette from their seat in the front row and whispered into her ear. After a brief pause she held her wrist up and the hooded man at the altar pulled up a syringe that was pressed into her wrist. Once the needle was removed the humming stopped, bathing the room in dead silence. The woman started to twitch, jerking her shoulders and body swaying before her head suddenly snapped back.

Cloud gasped, heart twisting in fear as he watched the woman’s body jerk and twist while a series of cracks filled the air. The humming started, growing louder than ever and the blonde whimpered as he smashed his hands over his ears and squeezed his eye shut. A loud thud silenced the humming and drew his wet gaze to the altar, the girl had fallen over, twisted in all sorts of ways he had never seen a body do before.

“Not chosen,” the man said and the humming returned, soft again. Another person in line stepped up while two other cloaked figures dragged the woman’s body away. Fear spiked all through Cloud, adrenaline burning through his veins as he looked around the room, the itch to run growing strong in his spine.

_-Don’t run-_

Cloud froze as a prickling fear spidered across his flesh. He looked at the kid next to him, but the voice that spoke to him sounded like a grown man. It echoed, deep and intimate in his ears.

_-Stay, little one-_

Cloud whimpered as another person, a teenage boy collapsed all twisted on the ground. He didn’t want to stay, he needed to run away. Eventually as the line shortened and the blonde did not move forward a hooded figure walked up the boy and pushed him to his place in line. Cloud panted, dizzy as he watched even the other kids take their shot and twist up into mangled forms on the ground and a sob hit the back of his throat. And then it was his turn. Cloud stared up at the man at the altar from where he stood shaking uncontrollably, he could not see the man’s face, but his lips were a thin pressed line. He held a fresh needle in his hand and the blonde tensed. He didn’t want to give his arm.

“Your arm, boy,” the man ordered and Cloud whimpered before another hooded figure grabbed his arm and jerked it palm up onto the altar. The blonde squeezed his eyes shut, lips pursed tight together was water leaked from his eyes and breath struggled through his clenched throat. The person holding his arm leaned down and whispered into his ear.

“Do you hear his voice?” Cloud twisted his head to look up at the person.

“Voice?” he squeaked.

“A voice, do you hear a voice?” the figure asked again, the grip on his arm becoming bruising.

“The one telling me to stay?” he hiccuped and the figure at his ear went silent.

“What’s he saying now?” the figure asked.

“I don’t know,” Cloud whimpered.

_-Say my name-_

“His name?” the blonde blubbered as he hiccuped in his chest, face twisting up expressively in his distress.

“Whose name?” the figure pressed, urgency in their voice.

“I-I don’t know!” Cloud gasped as a wail started to crack his voice apart.

_-Say my name-_

“I don’t know your name!” the blonde cried out, sobbing as his knees wobbled beneath him in threat of buckling and the air went dead silent. Sucking in needy gasps of breath around his hiccuping sobs, Cloud glanced to the man at the altar as his arm was pulled away from the stone slab. The syringe was rested in a tray on the table and the man’s thin pressed lips curved into a smile. The blonde stared, sniffling as his sobs calmed with the sudden snap of tension fleeing him as the person at his ear slid their hands to his tiny shoulders and rubbed. The man’s face tilted down toward him.

“It’s Sephiroth,” the man informed, a joyful sound to his voice. He lifted his head up as the figure at Cloud’s ear pulled away, rubbing hands grabbing his shoulders as he was turned to face the collection of robed people.

“We have found our new chosen!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death


	2. Induction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud is inducted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Thank you so much to all of you who have left kudos and comments, bookmarked or subscribed. I honestly didn't expect it considering the nature of this fic. Thank you all so much!
> 
> And a shout out to my wonderful beta [PhoenixHideki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHideki/pseuds/PhoenixHideki) who pointed out all of the confusing moments and my abuse of commas.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!
> 
> **Warning (s) are in the end chapter notes to avoid spoilers for those who don't want to know what happens.**

Cloud was walked out of the large chamber, a procession behind him as he was urged to walk back down the hall toward his bedroom, but as he turned his head to the left in curiosity he was urged to keep walking forward. The boy fixed his eyes ahead, hands grabbing at his robe and twisting it tight in shaking fists as they came to a set of stone steps. Even in the darkness of the torch lit hall, he could see that they were different as Cloud was urged to ascend them. Nervously he glanced back over his shoulder, but all he could see was the man from behind the altar walking up the steps behind the person with their hands on his shoulders, only his straight lips visible, and barely so. The stairs spiraled up through the rocky earth until they came to an archway that bordered a room so bright Cloud fluttered his eyes closed in pain as a whine hit the back of his throat.

“Keep walking, little one,” the hooded figure from the altar called to him as he was forced to walk blindly into the bright lights of the room. It smelled like a doctor’s office, sterile and acidic, as Cloud fought the battle to open his eyes until he won. He was stopped in the middle of a large room filled with counters and sinks, various devices he had never seen before and no name to supply as a result. There were new people in doctor costumes, or maybe they were real doctors, the blonde wasn’t sure, but regardless of their profession they all stopped what they were doing and stared at him. So small and weak in his black robe, Cloud felt the weight of their stares as his heart jumped in his chest while he glanced around at all the people surrounding him. He wanted his mom again. What his big blue eyes ended up settling on after his uncomfortable survey of the room was the large pedestal the size of a grownup. On it sat a long, gold gilded box with a glass dome that he was finally pushed to walk toward. A blonde man in a white coat placed a stool at the side of the pedestal and the blonde stood up on it when he was pushed toward it.

Standing up on his small platform Cloud’s heart fluttered in his chest as the sight of a person. A man that lay on his back, arms at his sides and completely naked aside from a strip of dark cloth draped over his groin. Long silver hair haloed his head, bangs brushing over his cheeks and down the sides of his beauteous face. The man was deathly pale, skin white as the lab around him where he lay, face lax and eyes closed to let long lashes rest against high cheekbones. Cloud turned his eyes to the scientist that caught his eyes when he approached the boy from his left. The man in the white coat stood with a bent gait, his long black hair pulled back into a pony tale, which shined in the light like the round frames of his glasses.

“Is he sleeping?” Cloud asked and an off kilter smile twisted unpleasantly thin lips.

“Oh, no. Though I suppose it depends on what you mean by ‘sleep’,” the man responded, his voice hard on the ears in the way it struck a chord of discomfort in the blonde’s chest. Cloud turned his face back to the man sleeping in the case, confused. The man turned then and pressed something that beeped several times on the box before whirring could be heard as the protective barrier slid open to the other side of the box; the sarcophagus.

“Amazing how after eons he has yet to decompose,” the scientist said as he adjusted his glasses while gazing affectionately down at the inert body before gazing back up at Cloud.

“Eons?” the blonde repeated in confusion. The man’s smile grew perverse and he chuckled at the young boy as he held out his hand opposite of Cloud. Something that glinted in the light was placed in his palm.

“You’re one the youngest we’ve had. Unfortunately, that means we’ll have to wait for you to grow strong enough,” the scientist said as one of the hooded figures stepped up between the bent man and Cloud, a black chalice in their cupped hands. “For now, we’ll start you out on small doses. See how much you can handle,” the scientist informed and the blonde watched when the long object, looking like a metal stick, was placed against the side of the man’s throat. The bent man chuckled.

“This is a gift, boy. Don’t waste it.” Cloud watched as the object slid along the side of the sleeping man’s throat, flesh splitting with deep red swelling across the skin before it spilled down the side of the man’s neck. The boy gasped, heart slamming in his chest as he stumbled backward over the end of the stool but hit the front of the robed figure behind him before he was pushed back onto it. Even if he didn’t know much, the blonde knew that making someone bleed that much was really bad. Cloud trembled as arms wrapped around him and he whinged as he struggled with their hold on him, but it didn’t do much as the blood pooled on the pristine silver inside the case before the fluid drained through a hole he hadn’t noticed. The chalice was moved and held against the side of the pedestal where blood began to trickle, then dribble from a small spigot into the cup while a black cloth was pressed to the man’s throat, stemming the flow. The cup pulled from the pedestal as the cloth came away, wiping until not even a smear of blood could be seen, or even an injury. Cloud struggled again when he was turned on the stool and the chalice was offered up to him.

“Don’t struggle, just drink,” the figure behind him said and the boy sobbed as water spilled down his cheeks. He wasn’t a vampire, would drinking it turn him into something like that?

_-Drink, little one-_

Cloud whimpered as the chalice was brought to his lips and the strong metallic of smell hit his nose, twisting his stomach. He bit down on the inside of his lips, terrified as his heart pulsated faster than he had ever experienced while a sweat broke out under his clothes, his cheeks growing more wet as he attempted to kick, but failed.

 _\- Cloud-_ the sound of his name reverberating in his head, low and deep stilled the blonde as he gasped, mouth falling open to let a sob hit the air.

_/ I want my mom!/_

_\- She will not help you. Drink, little one.-_

Cloud openly sobbed as his eyes squeezed tight and he tensed in the arms holding him.

“I’m scared!” he gasped out loud.

_\- If you drink, you won’t be scared anymore.-_

Cloud shook his head, not believing.

_\- If you drink, I will be able to be with you. Invite me, Cloud. Drink me, and let us be together.-_

The blonde opened his eyes, breath hitching as snot dribbled out of his nose..

_/ I’m scared./_

_\- You need not fear me. Accept me, Cloud, and I will make all your fears go away.-_

Cloud took in a stuttering breath as his eyelids fluttered to blink back the remains of his drying tears. He stared down at the cup, a deep frown twisting his lips when his stomach rolled.

_/ It smells bad./_

_\- Drink, Cloud. Drink and you will not be lonely. Drink, and you will not be afraid. I will comfort you.-_

“I won’t be lonely? Or scared?” Cloud spoke out loud, drawing all eyes to him, including the rapturous gleam from the scientist with the oily hair. As the boy relaxed the arms holding him slowly retracted. The chalice was pushed toward him and Cloud took it into his hands. Staring down all he could see was black and his brow furrowed.

_\- Drink, Cloud.-_

The blonde’s hands shook as he held his breath and lifted the thick rim to his lips and tilted it back. It took longer than water to reach his lips, and the sensation was thick, almost sticky against his skin as he opened his mouth and let the oddly warm liquid dribble onto his tongue. His face twisted in disgust, but the voice in his head encouraged as he waited until the fluid pooled in his mouth before he finally swallowed it down, groaning as his hands went slack. The chalice dropped but was caught before it could hit the ground as the blonde stumbled, vision suddenly sparking white as his stomach heaved and rolled while his mouth watered violently. He was going to throw up and Cloud sobbed in betrayal.

_\- You did well, Cloud. Let it pass. When you wake, it will all be better.-_

His ears suddenly rang loud and sharp with sound and the blonde whimpered as he was picked up into a pair of arms and pressed into the shoulder of a robed figure. Cloud’s lips opened and he wailed as he was carried out of the bright light of the place with the strange, sleeping man. The blonde was taken back into the darkness, which soothed him somewhat before he was laid in his bed.

“Rest now, chosen one. When you wake, your new life will begin,” the hooded figure who put him to bed whispered. Cloud kept his eyes squeezed shut as he kicked in his blanket while he whined and hissed. Pain was starting to burn through his body, lancing sharp and spiteful through his nerves as water poured down his cheeks. He was lied to. The voice lied to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I give warnings per chapter? It would spoil the horror aspect I think. Hmmm. What do you guys think?
> 
> Blood drinking


	3. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud wants to be everything he can be for Sephiroth. At sixteen, the feelings the blonde harbors are finally acknowledged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Thank you so much to all of you who have left kudos and comments, bookmarked or subscribed. I honestly didn't expect it considering the nature of this fic. Thank you all so much!
> 
> And a shout out to my wonderful beta [PhoenixHideki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHideki/pseuds/PhoenixHideki) who pointed out all of the confusing moments and my abuse of commas.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Cloud ages up in here to 16. So, if you've read the tags, you have an idea of what's up.
> 
> **Warning (s) are in the end chapter notes to avoid spoilers.**

“My mom never told me about that,” Cloud said animatedly, his voice carrying down the hall from the bars of his bedroom door. It was still dark, still humid, and the boy was still alone, but he spoke with such enthusiasm that at times a passing robed figure would peer into the dimness of his room.

“Can I see you again?” the boy asked. “What shot? I thought I didn’t have to get one.” It was silent. “Oh, mako? What’s that?” Cloud sat on his knees in bed, his blanket bundled around his lap.

“I don’t get it.” the blonde said into the stillness of the thick air. “Okay. I’ll be good. Just don’t leave me alone, okay? You promised.” More silence followed.

“My favorite food? Pasghetti!” Cloud answered, enthusiastic as he scratched through his blonde spikes of hair, eyes open wide. Still they were blue, still they were sweet, innocent, but the circles of his pupils had narrowed considerably as the light of the candles outside his room cast a soft, orange glow over him. The boy made a face. “I don’t think that would taste good,” he said. “No! Just because it’s red doesn’t make it a good subs-dit-tute!” Cloud blustered, stumbling over a new word. “I don’t wanna be a vampire!” Cloud was interrupted when a hooded finger unlocked his door and opened it, drawing the boy’s eyes to their presence.

“Chosen one, it’s time to move you,” the figure said and Cloud paused, as if listening to something before he climbed out of his covers and placed his feet to the dirt floor. Standing up he shuffled over toward the robed man who placed a hand at his upper back before guiding him forward. The blonde walked obediently with the grownup as they went in the direction toward the stairs that led to the room with the doctors and passed the stairway to go further down the hall. At the very end of the hall was a set of double doors that were pushed open from their arched frame. Inside Cloud marveled when he stepped onto the stone masonry of the floors, there wasn’t even any dust to be felt under his dirty feet. The room was larger than the one he’d just been in with a big bed, a small round table in the center of the room, and of all things to enjoy, a toilet in a small chamber off to the left of the room. Cloud surveyed the room curiously, counting the candle sticks and sconces that lit it up in excitement.

\- It’s yours, little one.-

The boy smiled as he walked deeper into the room and dared to touch the table.

“Mine?” he asked. The figure did not answer, but the voice rumbling in his head did.

\- Yes.-

Excited, Cloud ran across the floor, feet slapping loudly as he bolted for the bed and half jumped, half climbed the furniture before he face planted into it and rubbed his cheek on the bedding. The blanket was softer than the one from before, and the air he noticed felt less stuffy, and then the blond realized there was a draft in his new room; and it was welcome. The hooded figure lingered only a moment longer before the door was closed and the boy was left alone. But he didn’t mind. The deep rumble of Sephiroth’s voice would keep him from being lonely.

After that Cloud’s life really did change. He was woken up the very next morning after staying up late chatting with Sephiroth and was given a breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, and a glass of orange juice that he consumed by candlelight. When he was finished the boy was introduced to what he would come to know as his teachers. There were only two, one was from the doctor's place where Sephiroth slept, the other was a member of his new family. His first day was a simple introduction, a correctional course. Cloud was informed that he would be taught how to read and write so that he could know what he should about their god, Sephiroth, about how the universe worked, and most importantly, the correct version of history.

After he was finished with his introductions Cloud was taken back to where Sephiroth slept. He was given more blood, and though the blonde cringed when his god’s neck was cut, he didn’t get so scared of it and drank with little hesitation. When he was finished with that, the blonde was pulled off of his stool and walked over toward one of the counters in the room. The hooded figure who acted as his guide picked him up and sat him down before they stepped away wordlessly so that the scientist from the day before could step up to him.

“You are much more agreeable today, I see,” the oily haired scientist said as a tray was brought over to the counter and set down by another man in a lab coat. Cloud looked down at the tin tray, flinching at the sight of a massive syringe filled with something that glowed green.

“You’re Hojo, right?” The blonde asked and the scientist hummed as he pulled his hands from his back and picked up the syringe, inspecting it in the fluorescent light above his head as he flicked the base before pushing on the plunger, a small spurt of fluid seeping free from the sharp tip.

“I supposed Sephiroth told you, hm?” Hojo asked and the boy nodded.

“He told me I was going to get a shot today,” Cloud said with a small, though perhaps nervous, smile. He had never liked needles, and it looked scarier than ones he’d seen before.

“Indeed you are. Our magnificent Sephiroth knows everything,” Hojo said as he grabbed the bottom of the boy’s soft jaw and turned his head to the side. A tense whimper worked from the back of Cloud’s throat as he closed his eyes when the needle neared him, his hands balling into fists in his lap. His head was turned then as Hojo could be heard stepping around him before the boy felt something wet rub his skin, which left a tingle after a couple seconds.

“Relax, boy,” the scientist ordered and though it took a short moment, Cloud obeyed, aided when he heard the soothing rumble of Sephiroth’s voice mirroring Hojo’s words, but with more affection. The blonde barely felt the insertion of the needle in his numbed skin, but the push at the muscles inside his neck made him twitchy, which he fought against as a strange warmth spread down his throat and up toward his ear before the odd pressure was gone.

“There we go,” Hojo said and Cloud opened his eyes, finding the room blinding in its brightness as the heat in his neck further traveled and grew stronger. He whimpered, hands tightening in his lap again. “Oh, yes, you’ll feel some discomfort. With any luck that’s all it’ll be since I gave you a diluted dose thanks to your small body,” the scientist said before stepping back.

“I’ll see you again in two weeks, boy,” Hojo said and Cloud groaned when the hooded figure that had been just off to the side picked him up and proceeded to carry him as he had been the other day, but this time, back to his new room.

By the time lunch came the boy was too nauseous to eat. Too hot to even focus on doing anything but twist around in bed. By dinner Cloud was throwing up in a bucket that had been brought for him after vomiting on his bed. With the bedding changed, the boy spent all night laying on his stomach on the edge of his bed, tossing up nothing but stomach acid due to the emptiness of his stomach, and when that seemed depleted, he dry heaved. By midnight it burned all throughout his body like acid as sweat poured out of his pores. Cloud sobbed, whinging as he continued to vomit while his bucket was cleaned out regularly.

_/ I’m going to die./_

_\- You’re not going to die, Cloud.-_

The boy sobbed harder, finding it difficult to believe even though he knew he should.

_\- breathe, little one. You’re going to be fine.-_

Cloud shook his head vehemently, almost screaming as he kicked and thrashed in his bed before vomiting again, suffocating through the acidic expulsion up through his nose and mouth.

_/ I’m a failure!/_

_\- No, you’re not.-_

_/ But I’m gonna die!/_

_\- You responded to me, Cloud. You could hear me when no one else could. You are not a failure. This is a test you must pass. A trial you must overcome.-_

Cloud sobbed even harder, wishing it would be over. By the third day he couldn’t imagine how he was alive, how he could ever survive. The days dragged into weeks until he missed his second injection appointment, and all the boy could do was cling to the soothing rumble of his god's voice, encouraging him, guiding him through the experience.

_\- You’re doing good, Cloud.-_

_\- You’re getting stronger already.-_

_\- I am here. I will not leave you. My precious chosen one. I am here, and I will remain even when everything else is gone.-_

_\- It will pass. All things do. I am here, Cloud. I will never leave you.-_

It did pass and Cloud, after two weeks of rest, was able to see Hojo again who complimented him on his recovery from what he understood to be a brutal reaction. The boy was much more afraid of his second shot, but Sephiroth spoke softly into his ears, encouraging him affectionately.

_\- Imagine how strong you will become. When this is all over, we will be together.-_

_/ I want to be together./_

_\- Yes, we will be together. For eternity. Once you are strong enough we will meet, and I will give you all that you have ever wanted.-_

_/ Will you be my dad?/_

There was a stretch of silence as the needle slid from Cloud’s warming neck. Worry twisted the boy’s brow.

_/ Sephiroth? Did I make you mad? I’m sorry. I’ve never had a dad and I’ve always wanted to have one./_

_\- If that is what you want, Cloud.-_

After three months no one heard a peep from the blonde about wanting to go home or see his mom.

The boy grew into an awkward tween whose voice squeaked and cracked whenever he spoke, especially when he got excited. And of course it always happened when he talked to Sephiroth, which was what he spent most of his time doing when he wasn’t being tutored. He told the being about the things he liked and didn’t like, he told him everything. And even though he regularly sipped of his god’s blood, he never did find the idea of putting it on his food funny; no matter how amused Sephiroth seemed by the idea. Eventually, Cloud started physical education which consisted of him running up and down the hall between his room and the gathering chamber in timed dashes, doing exercises, and learning about his body. And though the lectures were interesting, a pre-teen boy wasn’t so sure how much he liked learning about sex organs or the act of sex.

When he got a little older Cloud was taken to the labs where he was put on a treadmill and forced to use gym equipment to work out with while the scientists watched him like an animal in a zoo. But, it was to make him stronger, to prepare his body for Sephiroth. Cloud knew his god needed a body, a vessel so that he could finally walk the earth again, and it needed to be strong enough to contain him. Though Sephiroth never told him how it happened, he knew that his god had lost his ability to inhabit his old body when he had ascended more than a million years ago. So long ago, the blonde couldn’t even comprehend it, but because of that Sephiroth had existed in a veil between the lifestream and the living, material world for far too long.

Cloud worked hard, wanting to give Sephiroth the one and only thing he wanted. Even though he understood that becoming his vessel would probably be scary, the upset his god expressed at being caught in limbo wounded his heart. Sephiroth always spoke so softly to him, always encouraging and affectionate. He deserved to be able to feel the ground beneath his feet, the wind on his skin, see the light of the sun, even the taste of food. And so the blonde worked hard, wanting to be everything he needed to be and more.

Despite Cloud’s rapid growth, at the age of sixteen, he found to his dismay after Hojo had given him several examinations that he would never clear five foot eight. Despite all the hard work he’d put in, all the proper meals he took part in, he was not going to reach his ideal of the tall, masculine figure he compared himself too. Cloud had also hoped to take on an appearance more like Sephiroth, he was drinking his blood after all, and it was changing him. He could feel it; every time he drank he felt a little closer to his god. It was _why_ he drank it. And yet, he still was the same blonde haired, blue eyed small fry he’d always been. At least his voice had stopped cracking all the time, a small consolation.

_\- You are perfect the way you are, Cloud.-_

Cloud shook his head from where he lay on his bed with his sinewy arms folded behind his head, relaxing in only his shorts after a series of extra crunches and push ups on the floor.

“I’m short and ugly,” the blonde bemoaned moodily. A chuckle reverberated through his ears.

_\- Do you have to act like a teenager?-_

“Well, I can’t help it. I’m a teenager,” Cloud said back, full lips pursing in a pout as he rolled over onto his side, allowing the cool draft of his room to chill the sweaty curves of his muscles.

_\- Poor excuse.-_

A laugh broke through the blonde’s nose as he heaved a sigh and relaxed, frowning still as mako blue eyes stared at the wall.

“Seriously, though. Why haven’t I been more like I thought I’d be?” Cloud asked.

_\- You can’t change genetics.-_

“I wish I could,” the blonde responded.

_\- You’re beautiful, Cloud. If I hadn’t promised to father you I’d say more, but, that would be inappropriate.-_

Cloud felt his face flush as his heart fluttered in his chest. Suddenly the conversation just got weird. Though, really, did Sephiroth really not know? He lived in his head, he knew his thoughts. Even though the blonde had tried to pretend Sephiroth couldn’t know every intimate detail when certain ideas and thoughts popped into his head, there was realistically, just no way.

_\- Do you want to rescind your request?-_

The blonde felt a shudder roll down his spine. Of course, because he was thinking about it. Cloud felt his face burn hotter.

_/ Am I even allowed to by this point? It’s been eight years./_

_\- We haven’t met yet. And even then, I could be persuaded.-_

The blonde pulled his legs up, heart thumping harder in his chest. He couldn’t believe they just delved into such an awkward conversation. All these years, of course Sephiroth knew, but because he was so good to him, he never brought it up; until now apparently. Embarrassment washed over Cloud to a nearly unbearable degree as he drew his bottom lip between his teeth. He hadn’t thought of Sephiroth as a father figure, potentially or otherwise, for a while now. Puberty really was a pain in the ass.

Sephiroth knew all his thoughts, all his feelings, and even knew when Cloud attempted to clumsily relieve the ache in his sex when it became unbearable to ignore, never had the blonde been able to finish, precisely because he knew Sephiroth knew. Even if he tried to think of nothing and just focus on sensation, it was still too embarrassing and he could never commit, because Sephiroth knew. Only in his dreams did he actually reach that peak, and that was only because Cloud had absolutely no control over what he dreamed. And dreamed he did, of carnal things, sinful things revolving around the sleeping beauty in the labs. Of course, in his dreams he wasn’t asleep. He moved, he spoke in Sephiroth’s low, rumbling voice. Green eyes with slitted pupils that bore down on him, lips smirking as he did things to the blonde he would never tell a living soul. Sometimes he even dreamed of a black wing, stretched wide over him, holding him as those secret desires were fulfilled. But of course, Sephiroth knew all those things too, making them far less secret. And it just made it all sorts of torture.

_\- Cloud?-_

_/ Does it make me seem fickle?/_

_\- Not at all. Things change in time. When you were a boy you wanted the father you never had. Now, your desires have changed with you.-_

Cloud felt his heart beat harder in his chest as he twisted his head and buried his face into his pillow. A low, musical chuckle rumbled all throughout his head and the blonde gave a defeated sigh. If he said no it’d just be stupid when Sephiroth knew. There wasn’t a part of the blonde’s life that was private, not when he had a god living in his head. Cloud flipped onto his stomach, hands pinned beneath the swell of his muscular chest. He was getting hot in his shorts, he always did when Sephiroth laughed like that, which made his position uncomfortable.

_\- Shall I help you with your problem then, Cloud?-_

_/ What problem?/_

Sephiroth chuckled.

_\- You never let yourself peak. Considering your age, it’s rather strange that you’ve never once managed to finish.-_

_/ That’s because I know you know what I’m thinking and doing. I feel guilty and embarrassed./_

_\- So you fight against the inevitable? As soon as the thought, even if not fully formed, enters your mind, I know. I know everything, Cloud. Even your feelings. Even if I can’t share in your experience of them first hand I know what’s going on with you, through every second of every day.-_

_/ I think my head’s going to explode./_

_\- Then how about I break the ice?-_

Cloud sat up, pulled his blanket from his sheets, crawled inside it and settled on his hip.

_/ Break the ice?/_

_\- We grow closer with every day that passes by. We are close enough now that I could… affect you in certain ways. But only if you tell me what you truly want.-_

_/ Truly want?/_

_\- Yes. Tell me what it is you want now, Cloud. What do you want? What is your most ardent desire?-_

Cloud frowned, brow furrowing as he fidgeted with the rapid swelling of his dick. His lips pursed.

_/ You know what really goes on in my head./_

_\- Say it then, Cloud. If I already know, is there any reason to resist? Accept your fate, Cloud. Say what you want from me.-_

Cloud chewed on his lips as his heart thrummed hard in his chest. He knew it was true, that Sephiroth was right. And wasn’t he taught to never resist his god? Yet, Sephiroth never seemed angry about it when the blonde talked to him like they were friends rather than god and servant. In fact, he was so patient and forgiving the blonde felt a wave of guilt fill his chest.

_/ I don’t want you to be my dad anymore./_

_\- Is that all?-_

Sephiroth’s voice sounded almost disappointed and regret washed over Cloud. No, it wasn’t all.

_/ I like you./_

_\- How much?-_

Cloud shifted, almost dizzy as he turned his face back into his pillow again.

_/ A lot./_

_\- Just a lot?-_

The blonde shook his head, rubbing his face into his pillow.

_\- Say it, Cloud.-_

Cloud shuddered as he slid his hands to his pillow.

“You already know,” the blonde said, muffled into his pillow.

_\- I just want you to verbalize it, Cloud.-_

The blonde released a heavy sigh. Why was it so hard? Cloud pulled air into his chest until it swelled forward against his sheets.

“I love you,” the blonde blurted out loud, muffled into his pillow.

_\- And?-_

_/ What’s it matter? I love you, you’re my god. I will be your vessel. But, it’s not like anything could ever happen. Our bodies will never actually meet unless your old one can get up and see me./_

A deep, rolling chuckle of rich sound tickled the blonde’s ears.

_\- You want me, Cloud?-_

A shudder rippled down the blonde’s spine, his face burning.

_/ You already know I do. You’re my everything. I know I shouldn’t, but I can’t stop having these kinds of feelings about you./_

_\- You can have any feelings about me you want. In fact, I encourage you to feel the way you do, Cloud. You are my chosen one.-_

A pressure suddenly filled all through the blonde’s body and a gasp pulled from his throat when a spark of pleasure shot through his swelling balls to his cock and Cloud shuddered, eyes round in confusion.

“W-what?” he breathed with a shudder when another, stronger push of pleasure spread from the insides of his body through the twitching length of his dick.

“Ah!” Cloud jerked in bed, cock leaking heavy from its flushed red head as overwhelming, mysterious pleasure waved through his body in rolling tides. Cloud’s muscles tightened, hands grabbing the sheets beneath his pillow in white knuckled fists as he panted hard against his pillow, sweat beading across his skin as he found himself grinding his dick against the inside of his boxers on the bed.

“Wh-what’s happening?!” he gasped, bewildered.

_\- You will finish this time, Cloud.-_

Cloud moaned and whimpered as the waves of pleasure rode through his body, striking through him so precisely he was left breathless and soaked in sweat as his pulsing cock shot a burst of cum into his boxers. The blonde collapsed on his belly, spent.

“How did you do that?” Cloud asked.

_\- We are so close now I can effect you in various ways, Cloud.-_

The blonde groaned as he turned his head to the side and sank onto the mattress, face still hot as Sephiroth’s words sunk in. He hadn’t thought there was anyway they could ever be together. And it was strange that he could be, that his god was willing to be that way with him. Was it really all because he was chosen?

_\- Shall we go again?-_

Cloud tensed, hands grabbing his pillow.

_/ Now?/_

_\- I don’t see why not. You’re done for the day. We can spend all night like this.-_

As if to emphasize the purred words that echoed in the blonde’s head another bizarre wave of pleasure unfurled inside Cloud, tearing a gasp from his lips as he raised onto his elbows, bracing himself.

_/ W-wait, please. That was a lot the first time./_

_\- Hush. You are my chosen one. It is natural that you want this. Let me spoil you.-_

Cloud’s head slid back when another bolt of pleasure struck through him, stimulating his dick until it was hard between his pelvis and the mattress.

“I’m going to get really dirty!” the blonde gasped, aware of just how sticky he would become, and the voice in his head purred low in pleasure.

_\- Yes. And you will cry out for me, Cloud.-_

Pleasure roared through the blonde, striking and boiling through his blood, forcing the maddening pulse of orgasm to twist tighter as Cloud twisted in his bed, rolling onto his back as his hips jerked up, seeking friction by finding nothing to aid the intense throbbing in his dick.

_\- Call for me, Cloud.-_

Cloud moaned, sweat soaking into his blanket as he twisted his torso. It was so strange, not like when he dreamed of being pushed down and fucked. There was no body to grab, nothing to hold, nothing to kiss. The pleasure reached a crescendo and a loud moan broke from the back of the blonde’s throat as his back arched, cumming into his shorts again as a name vibrated from somewhere deep in his mind, flowing out from his full lips.

_\- Again.-_

Cloud scarcely sank back onto the bed before a shrill gasp flitted from his lips.

“I can’t!”

_\- We have all night.-_

_/ Please!/_

_\- Call for me!-_

“Sephiroth!” the name broke from Cloud’s lips in a sob as another orgasm ripped through him while cum rolled down his thighs.

_\- Again-_

“Sephiroth!” Cloud’s boxers and shorts were soaked as the viscous fluid seeped onto his sheets when another explosion of orgasm left him twitching on the bed, skin almost slippery from his own sweat.

_\- Again.-_

_/ Sephiroth! Please!/_

_\- Again.-_

_/ Sephiroth!/_

_\- Again.-_

_/ I love you!/_

_\- Again.-_

_\- I love you, my chosen one.-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content with 16 year-old Cloud. Multiple orgasms, but no penetrative sex of any kind.


	4. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud sacrifices himself to his god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an interesting chapter to write. I'm not sure what I think, even though I do think I like it. But it's just... weird because the events are weird. lol 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and keeping up, and I very much hope you all enjoy this new chapter as this story approaches its finale. 
> 
> **Warning (s) are in the end chapter notes.**

“Time to wake, chosen one.”

Cloud struggled to pull himself from the grasp of sleep, his muscles tingling in fatigue as he pulled his face from his pillow when he shifted beneath his covers, wincing when his privates peeled from off the sheets, his thighs doing the same as they separated. He turned his head, exhausted eyes falling on the robed figure standing in the middle of the room, hands clasped over their hips. Cloud’s hair was a mess, sticking up in all sorts of strange ways that made his usual spiky hair look tame.

“You seem to have slept poorly,” the figure noted.

Cloud’s full lips pursed as his brows drew down together into a displeased look that read more or less as ‘no duh’. As the blonde started to pull his blankets off his flank he froze when he felt the brush of the material over his bare ass. Oh, right, he had ended up taking his clothes off after they had gotten too sticky. A chuckle reverberated through his head and Cloud huffed as he dropped onto his chest.

_/ You went too far./_

_\- Did I?-_

_/ I’m too tired now./_

_\- Then sleep.-_

Sephiroth’s voice purred in his ears and a shudder worked down the blonde’s spine as his skin prickled.

_/ Please./_

“Chosen one.”

Cloud groaned as he lifted his head.

“Sephiroth kept me awake all night. Can I sleep in for a bit?” he asked, and after a brief pause the hooded figure reverently bowed their head.

“Yes, of course. We will hold class later.” And then the blonde was alone again. With a sigh, Cloud rest his head on his pillow, closed his eyes, and quickly drifted to sleep.

As the months crawled by Cloud finished his schooling, which allowed him to put full focus on his exercising. Basic sword practice was added to his weight and endurance training and every day he was graded based on his performance, which was weighted against his progress. During most nights Sephiroth picked up the routine of turning the blonde’s nerves against him, inducing contactless orgasms, on the rare occasion tormenting the young man during his baths after his exercises, claiming to reward Cloud when he performed above expectations. The best part of all of it was Sephiroth’s praise for his skills. The blonde had a natural affinity to swordplay it seemed, and he basked in the glow of Sephiroth’s praise. He would be better than any of the failed chosen ones before him. Yes, where the others failed he would succeed, he’d done absolutely everything, trained until he could not move the next day, studied with Sephiroth’s aid whispering into his ears; he did everything with passionate zeal. And now, it was almost his birthday.

_\- You’ll be eighteen next week.-_

_/ Yeah, and I can’t wait. The ceremony will be held at midnight./_

Cloud stared at his reflection in the gym as a robed figure measured his bicep relaxed and then flexed. The blonde stood in his shorts, body slender and packed with tight muscle, enhancing every bump and curve in his annoyingly delicate frame.

_/ I’m not going to reach my measurement goal before my birthday./_

Cloud frowned as the tape measure wrapped around the wide swell of his chest before the number was read out loud for another to record it before the tape slid to the slender curve of his waist despite the rigid six pack that could easily be seen.

_\- You are perfect exactly as you are.-_

_/ But, what if I’m too frail? What if I break apart because I’m not strong enough?/_

_\- That won’t happen. You’ve worked very hard, Cloud. And I prefer your slender frame over something stocky.-_

_/ Because I’m short./_

_\- Because I don’t find a neck thick as a man’s head, or a forearm swollen to the size of a skull attractive.-_

A small smirk cracked Cloud’s lips and he chuckled, which was completely ignored as his thigh was measured next.

_/ So I guess I hit the sweet spot then?/_

_\- Yes, most definitely.-_

Sephiroth purred and a shudder ran up the blonde’s spine, prompting warmth to color his cheeks.

_/ Not here, please./_

- _I can do it anywhere I please. I am your god, Cloud. I could make you writhe during your ceremony if I wished. Would you like that, Cloud? An audience?-_

Cloud shifted on his feet and shook his head when the need to vacate hit as his eyes fell to the floor. The conversation was going in an embarrassing direction. And the blonde knew, if he said the wrong thing, Sephiroth would act. Suddenly the blonde found himself on unsteady ground. Dammit, and it wasn’t like his god didn’t know what was going through his head!

_\- You love me, Cloud?-_

Cloud pulled his head up and met the glowing blue gaze of his reflection.

_/ Yes./_

_\- How much?-_

_/ More than anything. I want to be your vessel. I need to be your vessel. I don’t know if I can wait a whole week./_

_\- I’ll be here to make the time go faster. Now that you have finished your training, we can spend every moment together without distraction.-_

The tape measure was pulled from his body and Cloud felt his cheeks warm again as he was dismissed and walked over toward a bench where he had a black tank-top waiting for him which he pulled over his head and smoothed down his torso.

“Chosen one, you may bathe and then relax. Your scores will be read to you later tonight,” one of the robed figures said and the blonde nodded. The hooded figure that had measured him gave the clipboard full of no doubt Cloud’s information to the other and walked up to the young man before they guided him toward the glass doors that led into the lab. Glancing toward its center where the pedestal housing Sephiroth’s body lay, the blonde could see the scientists work at various locations, some sitting at computers. He hadn’t had his god’s blood in almost a year now.

_\- You don’t need it anymore.-_

_/ I know. Is it weird that I miss it?/_

A chuckle filled his head.

_\- Because of how you felt afterward?-_

_/ It was you I felt, wasn’t it?/_

Cloud followed the robed figure down the stairs into the darkness before he turned and went down the hall toward his bedroom where his bathtub would be set out and waiting for him with warm water.

_\- Yes. Soon, you will feel me again, and it’ll make my blood pale in comparison.-_

_/ I hope so. I miss feeling the intimacy./_

_\- You will be getting much more in a week.-_

_/ I really can’t wait./_

_\- I am also eager. But, all good things to those who wait.-_

The week was painfully long. Though Sephiroth chided the blonde on his impatience, his god was clearly pleased with his excitement from the sound of his voice whenever he spoke. Cloud spent his days in his room: reading, chatting and for even a short while, playing the most fascinating games of word associations and then eye spy; certainly not things the blonde would ever expect a god to ever do. Certainly Sephiroth was simply placating him so that he didn’t get too restless. Though, through their little games the blonde did learn that his god was able to see through his eyes on top of having control over his nervous system to a degree. But as was inevitable, the time did pass until it was finally, Cloud’s eighteenth birthday. And upon the stroke of midnight he was in his place.

Cloud stood before the perfectly carved circle of a pit in the middle of the gathering chamber behind the altar. He had never been allowed behind it before, and now he understood why. Before him was a gaping maw of blackness, a void of shadow and nothingness. The blonde stood, calming himself with controlled breaths as Sephiroth’s voice softened, encouraging him to be brave. He didn’t need to be told to be brave, Cloud wasn’t scared in the least. Not of the darkness, not of his god. The gathering chamber filled with the humming of worshipers as the blonde’s robe was pulled off over his head by one of the hooded members, leaving him completely nude. Cloud took in a deep breath that swelled the musculature of his chest as glowing blue eyes stared down into the pit below him. It was time, time to meet his god. A prayer was offered from the hooded figures that the blonde followed along with in his head, and when the hand came down in signal for him to walk, Cloud did so without missing a beat.

He walked to the rim and stepped his foot over the side before allowing his weight to pitch him forward. His stomach flipped and fell through his feet as the blonde fell straight down into darkness. And despite his readiness his heart beat frantically as his eyes widened, trying to see something, but he saw nothing, heard nothing but the rush of air as he fell down. And then suddenly, all light, even the world above him was swallowed up by darkness. Cloud realized in delay that he had stopped falling, yet he had hit nothing. There was nothing solid around him, no warmth, no smell, there was absolutely nothing but darkness. And then the blonde realized something odd.

There was no air for he wasn’t even breathing, no weight for he just floated, no light for he could not see. All that existed around him was a chasm of nothingness. But then something pricked the darkness in the distance, without solid form or defined shape it existed somehow darker than the darkness around him. But as he remained in place, still, the shape became more defined, more visible as color filled its form. Glacial skin that clung to a strong, muscular form stood before the blonde, only existing in solid mass from the waist up. Long streams of silver hair billowed around the male form, moving almost with a life of its own. The being moved closer and Cloud’s heart fluttered as he stared, gripped by a strong wave of excitement as a pair of pure white eyes stared at him, the upward curve of the being’s shapely lips illuminated by the golden ring that surrounded him. The more identifiable he became the closer he seemed to get even though he clearly was not moving, and the blonde was able to realize the sight of long feathered wings spreading out from a trim, tightly muscled waist. Cloud’s lips parted, jaw slack as he beheld the sight of radiant beauty that was Sephiroth before him.

_\- You are my chosen one, Cloud. Don’t disappoint me.-_

A smirked curved the blonde’s lips from where he stood, unabashedly nude before his god. He was ready. He had spent a decade preparing for this.

_/ How does this go?/_

Confidence filled Cloud’s chest as a low rumbling chuckle echoed in his head. Even though he could not see the silverette come closer, Sephiroth was there, hand extended as the backs of his long fingers stroking down the side of his cheek, the pupiless gaze holding his own.

_\- We will become one, Cloud. It is time to see if you can handle it.-_

Cloud didn’t resist when he found Sephiroth’s body enveloping him, wings lifting and curling around him as arms pressed him to his god’s chest. The blonde slid his arms around the silverette as a wave of pleasure unexpectedly swelled his cock and he looked up to see Sephiroth gazing down at him, still smiling as he dipped his head down and their lips sealed and a confident tongue plunged into his mouth. Suddenly Cloud’s arms were wrapped in something leathery and pulled up and out, drawing a gasp of surprise from the blonde’s lips, breaking their kiss as his ankles were taken hold of next before being spread. Confusion rushed through Cloud’s mind as he found himself actually moving, tipping back. Pulling his head up the blonde watched as a pair of strong muscular legs seemed to unfold from beneath the cloud of wings which shifted apart, revealing a large, swollen cock. Cloud swallowed, suddenly nervous as Sephiroth appeared to somehow close distance once more and hands grabbed his hips.

_\- Fear not, this will be good for you.-_

The blonde’s legs were pulled further apart, reminding the blonde of all his flexibility training before Cloud felt the pressure against his sphincter and gasped, the sound echoing in an unnatural way around him as he was forced open, spread wide around Sephiroth’s dick as the man pushed his strong hips snug between his thighs. A whimper passed the blonde’s lips before another spark of pleasure shot through his cock, drawing a moan from his lips when the silverette’s hips began to pump back and forth, rubbing inside Cloud’s hole in rocking motions that pushed wave after of wave of pleasure through him each time his prostate was stimulated.

_/ Se-Sephiroth!/_

No voice answered his own, only a harder punching of hips as the swollen girth of Sephiroth’s cock shoved back and forth inside the blonde, further striking pleasure through Cloud’s dick until it absolutely throbbed in need of release. Sephiroth’s hands lifted from the blonde’s hips, expression never changing as his hands pressed to the young man’s stomach and to Cloud’s surprise, sunk inside of him as the hips thrust faster. A gasped cry hit the back of the blonde’s throat, head jerking back as orgasm twisted tighter, viciously hotter inside him each time the silverette thrust in deep, pumping faster, harder until finally the boiling tension shattered apart and Cloud’s lips flew open, eyes wide as orgasm crushed through him while a heavy shot of cum splattered his belly and Sephiroth’s hands as they pulled out of his belly. A chuckle filled his head as the blonde struggled to look up at Sephiroth who stared, expression still a knowing smile as his soft cock slipped out of him, and to Cloud’s horror he could feel the slick that dribbled out of him.

_\- We will need more.-_

Before Cloud could say more, the binds he still could not see moved and he found his legs folded back with his arms crossed behind his back. Sephiroth’s hand extended and grabbed the hair at the back of the blonde’s head, pulling at the roots as once again his hard cock pushed back inside Cloud, drawing a gasp and squirm from the blonde.

_\- You said you were ready.-_

_/ I didn’t know it would be this! You’re being rough!/_

A chuckle was his reward as the silverette began to thrust up into his body, spearing him open and spreading jolts of pleasure through his nervous system as the hand pulled his hair, yanking his head back as a strange sensation of pressure filled the blonde’s intestines. Straining against the tight hold and the pleasure that shocked through his body Cloud caught sight of Sephiroth’s right arm plunged deep inside him almost to his elbow, rooting around and sinking in deeper.

_\- All you need to do is feel pleasure, Cloud. Don’t worry about what’s happening to you.-_

Sephiroth said, his voice commanding but affectionate as those whited out eyes lifted to his face and their gazes locked. The silverette paused and suddenly thrust hard, his angle somehow changed, and Cloud keened when his prostate was hit hard and his body shook as Sephiroth’s cock swelled larger, spreading him wider as it thrust faster inside. A loud moan echoed into the darkness as the blonde’s eyes rolled back into his head as he stopped fighting the grip in his hair and let his head pull back. A few more hard thrusts and Cloud moaned, a quaver to his voice as he came again, this time on Sephiroth and unable to stop it even as the silverette appeared to shoot a load so thick and in such volume the blonde could actually feel it fill his insides.

_\- Still need more.-_

Cloud whimpered as he found himself on his back and once again shoved with Sephiroth’s dick. Moans spilled from his mouth as he was repeatedly filled with an ever growing cock and his insides drenched by a growing volume of viscous fluid while Sephiroth’s arms sank deeper and deeper inside of him. At some point Cloud wasn’t sure when, his legs were dripping and soaked in cum while the silverette curled over him, sank in up to his shoulders before his teeth caught a nipple and bit down, sending a surprise bolt of pleasure through the blonde that had him orgasming again. Cloud’s body was contorted into various strange positions, immobile in his binds as Sephiroth fucked him in every conceivable position and angle while rooting around inside his body, squeezing himself into Cloud. At some point the silverette was nearly half inside his chest, the silverette’s torso stretched absurdly into some long, unnatural shape as his hips continued to rock into Cloud, fucking him much to his awe.

_/ I… I love you./_

As if beckoned by the words Sephiroth pulled out of his chest and their faces met. Cloud’s huffing breath fanned his god’s impervious expression, not even a single strand of hair stirred before his lips moved and kissed the blonde’s.

_\- I love you, Cloud. I love you more than you know.-_

Sephiroth continued to fuck Cloud while squirming inside him in all manner of unnatural movements. And yet, no matter how much the blonde could feel himself being filled throughout every cavity, be it the silverette’s dick pumping inside him or his god’s body pushed inside him, it never really hurt. It was uncomfortable, and once when Sephiroth’s had reached down his throat with his whole arm he had thought he couldn’t breathe, yet he never suffocated. He never really felt anything but pleasure. And then, at some point, be it hours or maybe even days, after so many brutal kisses and twisting up into knots, Sephiroth pulled away from him and their eyes locked.

_\- It’s time for eating.-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh.... dubious consent... sorta? Just a bunch of weird crap. lol Disturbing imagery?
> 
> One more chapter~


	5. Transmutation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud awakes after being sacrificed and finds himself in strange, yet strikingly familiar surroundings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I FINALLY have a new chapter out! Unfortunately however, I ended up needing to break what I had planned for the last chapter into two. But, fear not, I do not intend in the least for there to be such a long break again. I had some setbacks here and there, and November was busy as hell for me. But! Hopefully I can get the final chapter of this out in decent time! I very much hope that everyone enjoys what is essentially a smut chapter here. lol
> 
> And a shout out to my wonderful beta [PhoenixHideki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHideki/pseuds/PhoenixHideki) who pointed out all of the confusing moments and my abuse of commas.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys!

A chilled breath caressed Cloud’s bare backside, stirring him from the heavy cling of sleep. Cracking his eyes open he shuddered, lifted his head, and stared out around him. It was so dark he could barely see the world around him, and wondered briefly if he was still in the void. But the sound of dripping water caught his ear, and he turned his head toward it. Beneath his body he could feel the uneven, hard surface of… rock? Gathering himself he wobbled to his feet and stared out around him as the chill pressed in around him.

/ Sephiroth?/

No sound greeted him and another chill crawled down his spine as he wrapped his arms around himself. Had his god ever not responded before? Anxiety pulsed in the blonde’s heart as he slowly walked forward toward the sound of dripping water. It was oddly loud in his ears as he reached his hands out, blindly searching for something. Was he outside somehow? Where was he?

/ Sephiroth?/

Still, no response. Lips pursed and brow furrowed, Cloud continued forward until he felt the tiny splatters of water from the drip on his feet and reached forward, interrupting the sound when a drop of water hit his palm- icy cold. Pressing his hands forward his fingers groped until he found something solid, more rock. Pressing his palms flat as the drip of water hit his shoulder and then his hair he pressed closer and took in a breath. He’d found something grounding, he could follow it. But where would he follow it to? The chilled breeze caressed his right shoulder and Cloud turned his face toward it, inhaling deep the smell of icy water as it brushed his face and stroked through his hair. Knowing his direction, the blonde stepped toward his right when the sound of something odd belched softly, almost silently before bright dancing light filled his vision.

Cloud jumped a little, wide eyes as he stared up at a hanging wall sconce flickering with the excited dance of orange flames. Jerking his eyes around himself he finally was able to take in the sight of where he’d woken up. A small underground chamber, almost perfectly circular, and now, he touched its wall while heading toward its entrance. Pulling from the wall and out from under the drip, which immediately resumed its repetitive sound, he walked to the entrance and peeked out into the darkness. More sconces suddenly lit up, puffing into existence on his left, right, and down in front of him. Cloud blinked, at a loss as he stepped into the cavernous halls and studied the three directions he could go.

/ Sephiroth?/

Still no response, and tension filled the blonde’s chest as he wrapped his arms around himself and rubbed them with his hands. He was so cold, which being naked didn’t help. How did he even get where he was? Did he succeed? Cloud could only really remember with clarity Sephiroth’s image, so similar to what he’d looked like on his glass pedestal in the lab. But so much more majestic, and he’d felt him, like he was physically there, even though he knew that couldn’t be the case since his god didn’t have a body. Anxiety gripped Cloud’s heart. Perhaps he failed? Had he been rejected? Shaking himself and blinking back tears from his suddenly hot eyes, Cloud took a breath and relaxed. He wouldn’t know anything until he could talk to someone. First, he needed to find his way out. He could still feel the wind stroke over his nude body and turned toward it to his right. Wind meant outside, so he’d follow the wind.

However, the task of simply following the wind proved arduous. It didn’t quite seem to make sense, he’d follow it to the right, past various forks in the tunnels until it would suddenly lead him left for various turns and then right again, sometimes straight. It started to feel like he was being led as he bypassed chambers and forks in the road, following after the chilled breath. More than once he wondered if he'd made a mistake as the path continued to grow longer and led him sometimes down steep paths that he had to traverse with care, before forcing him to almost climb up some other pathways through skinny openings when the tunnels narrowed considerably, at times scraping his skin.

He even started to wonder if it was a trap, but, why would Sephiroth trap him? Unless, maybe he did fail. Perhaps his soul had been cursed to wander for eternity in these tunnels. Distress seized his heart at the thought. No, He couldn’t let himself fall into such thoughts. He was making progress, though sometimes things seemed familiar enough to make him question if he’d been there before, he’d soon see something entirely new. He was making progress.

And it was confirmed when he climbed yet another short wall and crawled through a narrow, low ceiling bottleneck before spotting the wide open mouth of the cave, leading to a world of white. Excited, Cloud pulled himself from the crawlspace and stood up, hugging himself again as he hurried to the entrance where a strong wind howled, shoving at the branches of spiny trees barren of leaves in a world bathed in gray light. His knees knotted together as powerful shivers ran through his body, absolutely chilled to the bone as his breath came out in white puffs. The ground grew wet and icy, to the point of pain as Cloud backed away and stared at the cavern floor, where water quickly solidified into white layers of ice.

“Cloud,” the familiar low rumble of his name made his heart jump as Cloud looked to his right, and standing there, fully bodied was Sephiroth. The blonde’s heart swelled with glee and a smile curved his full lips as he turned to face his god, and without wanting to waste even a moment, ran across the snow despite the pain that quickly stabbed into his feet and stopped before the silverette. Sephiroth looked different, his eyes housed two slitted pupils with a circle of green fixed down at his face. His long silvery hair whipped and swayed in the violent wind, and his smile, it curved up warmly in welcome as his right hand lifted and the backs of his fingers stroked over the blonde’s cheek.

“I missed you,” Cloud blurted breathlessly before shuddering and flexing his feet in the snow, trying to fight the pain seeping deeper into them. A chuckle reverberated from the man’s chest and the blonde stared at it. Sephiroth was dressed now in a black duster and black leather pants. The silverette’s arms came forward as he took to the side of Cloud and bent down, hooking one arm beneath his quivering knees while the other caught his back and the blonde was hoisted up into his arms.

With an excited hum, Cloud threw his arms around his god’s neck and the silverette looked at him before dipping his head down and kissing his lips. Eager, the blonde pressed up against him, one hand on the man’s exposed chest as he kissed the silverette back. The chaste meeting of lips was broken when Sephiroth pulled his face away, directing his attention down the slope of the snow paved mountain the cavern entrance sat within.

“It’s very cold, let us get somewhere warm. I’d rather not have you frozen,” his god informed as he started on his way, though as he walked, Cloud noticed that he didn’t seem to actually make steps, and wondered if they really were walking or floating. However, not wanting to waste the chance, he opted to nuzzle his face into the crook of the silverette’s neck. He was warm, and it helped soothe him a little bit, even though his back felt even colder in response, but he could ignore it if it meant he could smell and feel Sephiroth.

“Where are we?” Cloud asked, voice stuttering from the cold.

“Somewhere only we exist; a space just for us,” his god explained and the blonde released a happy sigh as his chest filled with warmth.

“I did not fail?” Cloud asked.

“No, you’ve done well, but we aren’t finished. You must eat now,” Sephiroth explained and the blonde looked at his god curiously.

“Eat? What?” he asked, and a low chuckle hit his ear as the silverette stopped and pointed with a tilt of his chin, and Cloud looked to a strikingly familiar house with its A frame roof and white stucco walls braced with dark beams of wood and its little square windows. The blonde’s heart skipped a beat as they continued forward until they met the familiar wood door and Sephiroth twisted to allow his hand at Cloud’s back to grab the knob and twist it before a leather boot kicked it open.

Stepping inside, a wall of warmth shrouded the naked blonde before he found himself tilted and settled down onto his feet, his god’s silvery hair brushing over his chilled flesh as he straightened and closed the door behind them to block out the chill of the outside world. Cloud stared, eyes wide as his heart pulsed loud in his ears, thumping against the wall of his chest as he wandered a few feet in and stared at the kitchen counter and fridge directly from the door. He knew this place, he knew it so well. Leather gloved hands settled onto his shoulders and the blonde craned his neck to look up at his god staring down at him, smiling as his hair spilled over his vessel’s strong shoulders.

“You like it?” Sephiroth asked with a purr to his voice. Cloud looked around him again, warmth touching his eyes before he turned around and faced the silverette.

“Why is it my house?” he asked. A frown turned his god’s lips and the blonde stared, his heart thundering in panic in his chest as he reached his hands forward and touched the tall man’s chest. What should he do? He upset his god!

“Are you not pleased? I can make something else if you’d like? Would you prefer your room?” Sephiroth asked and the blonde wrapped his arms around the silverette’s waist and pressed his face into his chest, squeezing him.

“No, I’m happy. I’m happy with whatever makes you happy,” Cloud said, squeezing the silverette in his strong arms. Feeling something solid to hold and the feeling of a hand stroking gently through his hair brought a smile to the blonde’s lips, and he realized he truly meant those words. He had let go of this house a decade ago. It didn’t matter anymore, it was just a place that he once knew, that had no bearing on him now. Cloud pulled away, smiling, and Sephiroth returned the curvature of lips as his hand left the blonde’s spikes to brush his right cheek.

“Well, let’s get you something to eat, shall we? If you’d like, you can bathe and get dressed while I prepare,” the silverette said and Cloud quirked a brow as he took a step back.

“You’re going to cook? For me? It should be the other way around! I am your vessel! It’s my job to serve you in any way I can, in any way you command of me!” the blonde declared, passionate and firm and a chuckle rumbled from the silverette’s lips as he leaned down until their noses almost touched.

“But this is a special occasion. Will you deny your god what he desires?” Sephiroth asked, his voice a sultry purr as his finger slid up and brushed over Cloud’s bottom lip, watching in pleasure as the blonde’s cheeks flushed. Cloud’s heart thrummed as his stomach erupted into butterflies while his eyes drifted to the side a moment, crumbling under such words and such a penetrating gaze.

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” the blonde muttered, abashed.

“I love you,” Sephiroth declared and Cloud’s eyes jerked to his face as he nodded and pressed his hands to his god’s chest again while the silverette straightened up, though their gazes remained firmly locked.

“I love you too, more than anything. You are my everything,” the blonde affirmed and the Sephiroth’s smile grew pleased as he motioned with his head to the right.

“Bathroom is that way, though I’m sure you remember that,” Sephiroth said and Cloud nodded as he dropped his hands to his sides and started walking the way he’d been directed, but not before pausing and looking over his shoulder. Their eyes met and another flutter in his stomach had the blonde hurrying up his footsteps until he was past the beds and inside the bathroom. He stared around the small room, noting the familiar colors and placement of the sink and tub. Though nothing personal was in the bathroom, not even any soap, but he recognized it from the toilet he’d used as a child, the sink his mother used to push a stepping stool in front of so that he could brush his teeth. And to the left, the bathtub that he has used to play with his dinosaurs in the water.

A small smirk quirked the blonde’s lips as a single laugh broke through his nose while he bent down at the tub and turned the hot water on before turning on the shower. No one knew that Sephiroth had been responsible for the loss of the dinosaurs, it had been the result of his impact with the planet, but still, he had certainly caused their extinction. Eager, though strikingly no longer cold, Cloud stepped into the shower and sighed beneath the warm spray as it shined his flesh wet and flattened his hair to his skull. Scrubbing over himself, the blonde took in all the warmth the water could provide before he stepped out of the shower to find, to his bafflement, clothes waiting for him.

He had not seen Sephiroth enter the room and peering out the open door he could see his god was setting the table, inducing a pinch of guilt. He should not be waited on. Quickly drying off, the blonde pulled on a simple black shirt and matching pants before emerging from the bathroom. Sephiroth smiled at him from the table and motioned for Cloud to take his seat as he stood up. Shy to be treated so graciously, the blonde sat down in his chair and tucked his hands in between his thighs as his chair was pushed in, putting him face to face with a plate of meat drizzled in gravy. The silverette’s hand settled on the back of his chair as he leaned over Cloud’s shoulder, hair tumbling forward and spilling into the vessel’s lap before lips turned toward the blonde’s ear.

“Make sure you eat it all, Cloud. I made it specially for you,” Sephiroth whispered in a sultry purr. Cloud’s heart fluttered as his cheeks warmed while he grabbed his fork and knife and quickly cut off a piece before pushing it into his mouth. Flavor exploded on his tongue and delighted blue eyes turned toward his god, cheeks flushing further under the pleased look on Sephiroth’s face.

“Good?” his god asked softly as he stepped away and leaned against the kitchen counter, and the blonde nodded before pulling the fork out, chewing, and swallowing before cutting off another piece.

“I have plenty more,” the silverette informed and Cloud hummed happily. “And since you can’t get full here, you can eat to your heart’s content.” Delight fluttered the blonde’s heart as he continued stuffing bite after bite into his mouth, occasionally drinking the water provided. In the end Cloud had two more plates before realizing what a glutton he was. Turning his head to look at his god again, the blonde placed his fork down and folded his hands in his lap, indicating he was done.

“Oh? Done, are we?” Sephiroth asked as he grabbed Cloud’s plate and took it away. After a couple minutes of dishwashing where the blonde waited obediently the water turned off and he felt his god’s lips on his cheek before he even noticed him fully bent over him again.

“You want to please me, don’t you?” the silverette asked and Cloud nodded as he turned to look at his god.

“I want to always please you, Sephiroth,” he admitted, a flutter to his words as that gorgeous face leaned down and his lips were captured in a kiss that quickly added an eager tongue that pushed into his unguarded mouth. A moan pulled from the blonde’s throat as he lifted his arms and wrapped them around Sephiroth’s neck before two long arms enveloped him in return and he was lifted from his chair and to his feet as he twisted and pressed himself closer to his god. Before he knew it, Cloud was up in the air with hands under his ass while his legs wrapped around the silverette’s trim waist before he was carried to one of the two beds in the house and pressed onto his back.

It was different, Sephiroth was more solid, more normal than he had been before as his hands groped around the blonde’s firm body, squeezing and stroking his thighs and then his hips before Cloud’s pants were grabbed and the button ripped off. A sharp, thrilled gasp broke from the blonde’s mouth as his cock pulsed hot, trapped beneath his underwear, aroused by the way in which his god pulled on his pants, unzipping them as they were yanked off his legs with eagerness. Only briefly did he wonder why on earth he had even put clothes on before Sephiroth began to teasingly press his teeth onto his tongue and pleasure shot down the blonde’s spine before his half swollen cock was grabbed and squeezed. It was like he had always dreamed, had always wanted.

His dick hardened fully within the silverette’s grip as deft fingers massaged into the firm flesh, sending sparks of pleasure burning through Cloud’s blood as his hips bucked up, eager as he spread his legs, wanting to feel his god between them. A low chuckle filled the air as Sephiroth slid his hands beneath the blonde’s shirt, catching the material with his wrists as his fingers played their way up Cloud’s body, caressing the firm musculature of his vessel’s body before finding and pinching the already hardened nubs on his strong chest. The blonde’s head tilted back, exposing the full length of his throat with a moan before the silverette’s eyes settled on and lips attached to the protrusion of his Adam’s apple and sucked. A gasp was felt and heard breaking from the slender throat between his lips as a strong shudder of pleasure bloomed hot in Cloud.

“S-Sephiroth, please!” the blonde begged, patience almost non-existent as his hands grabbed hold of the man’s powerful shoulders before they were pulled off and pinned to the mattress on either side of his head.

“I will do what I want, Cloud,” Sephiroth declared with a smarmy smile before he slid down and his tongue brushed over the blonde’s right pectoral, circling around a pert nub that made Cloud gasp and squirm on the bed. So hard he was aching, and each time his god nipped at his nipple it only got worse, and a frustrated growl rumbled from the blonde’s chest, drawing a breathy chuckle from the silverette as he switched nipples, hands tightening on his vessel’s own. Cloud chewed his bottom lip, hot and sweaty against the bed spread as he drew his knees up and tried to close them to make some friction for himself, but his god’s lengthy torso was in the way.

“Settle down, else I will immobilize you,” Sephiroth said in a stern voice as he pulled away and the blonde stilled, still chewing his bottom lip as their eyes held for a moment before a pleased smirk quirked his god’s lips.

“Very good, Cloud,” the silverette purred as he slid up higher, long lengths of hair tumbling down and caressing Cloud’s face as Sephiroth allowed his body to settle down in between his vessel’s tense thighs and grind, tearing a gasp from the blonde’s full, shapely lips when the bulge in the silverette’s pants pressed against his flushed cock, the sensation of the leather and flap over the zipper sending a shock through his body.

“Will you behave, Cloud? Do as I say?” his god asked patiently, as if he had all the time in the world, and Cloud nodded fervently as he wrapped his legs around the silverette’s hips. “Then unzip me,” Sephiroth ordered as he released the blonde’s hands, which immediately slid between their bodies while the silverette lifted himself just enough for his vessel’s hands to reach the button and pop it open before struggling to grab the zipper and push it down. A soft chuckle reverberated from the silverette’s chest as he sat back, knees pressed into the end of the bed as his eyes raked over Cloud’s nude body, ripe in youth and strong in muscle. The only clothing still clinging to his vessel was the shirt bunched under his armpits, creating a border that drew attention to the flush, pert nipples on his sculpted, heaving chest. Blue eyes stared up, glazed in lust as the smirk spreading Sephiroth’s lips grew almost sinister.

“You’ve dreamed this often enough to know what to do,” his god said and Cloud’s heart thumped hard in his chest as he sat up, excited eyes fixing on the silverette’s face, asking in silent question. A solitary nod was all he needed to unzip and reach his hands into the hot confines of Sephiroth’s pants and feel up the hot, swollen organ trapped within and carefully, not wanting to cause the slightest discomfort, pulled him free. Cloud took in the sight and it was beautiful. Nothing like what it had been like in the void, and nothing like what his dreams had shown him.

Hot and heavy in his hand, life thrummed through the organ, the flushed, glistening head a demand for attention Cloud had to answer as he leaned his head down and parted his lips. His tongue brushed against the head, sampling the warm, salty, fleshy flavor as a hand settled onto the back of his head, urging him forward. Obediently Cloud opened his mouth wide and flattened his tongue over his bottom teeth and allowed himself to be guided onto Sephiroth’s cock. A small grunt issued from the vessel’s throat as he stretched his mouth wider, tasting the engorged, heated flesh as it slid over his tongue and to the back of his throat.

“Very good, Cloud,” his god praised as the blonde’s lips sealed over the pulsing flesh and gave a suck as he drew his head back and a soft breath of pleasure filled the air. Cloud’s hands grasped the silverette’s hips, fingers hooking into the belt loops as Sephiroth took over in sliding his hips forward, inching his dick deeper than before and the blonde swallowed compulsively out of nervousness, almost triggering his gag reflex as a soft, beautiful moan drifted into the air above him while the silverette’s dick slid backward, allowing him to collect himself and shift a little before the leaking head slid back down his throat in a controlled thrust.

Sealing his lips again and sucking Cloud was rewarded with another pleased moan as Sephiroth’s hips picked up pace, sliding forward and back faster through sucking lips as his other hand joined the other in holding the blonde’s head. Pleasure warmed all through Cloud’s lower belly into his groin, making his cock drool with aching need as his fingers twisted in the belt loops while the silverette slid his dick back and forth faster through his sucking lips, moans panting from his mouth as saliva dripped from the vessel’s friction swelling lips. Cloud’s toes curled into the floor as his thighs pressed together, seeking some sort of relief from the building ache in his cock.

“No, Cloud,” the order made the blonde freeze and a whimper muffled past his occupied lips and Sephiroth stilled his hips before pulling his slick cock free, streams of saliva connecting the tip and blonde’s mouth for a brief moment before Cloud found his head turned up and their eyes met.

“You’re going to take what I give you, tonight. And when I am satisfied, you will get what you need, understand?” Sephiroth asked, voice gentle but stern, leaving no room for argument. The blonde nodded, delicate brows drawing up as he tightened his hold on the belt loops of his god’s pants.

“Good. Behave, and you will be rewarded,” the silverette reiterated as he used his large hands to tilt Cloud’s face forward again toward his dick and pressed the leaking head of his saliva slick cock back to his vessel’s flushed, swollen lips. Not wanting to disappoint his god again the blonde parted his lips and allowed the organ to fill his mouth and down into his throat once again. Sealing his lips he sucked and licked on the head when Sephiroth slid the head of his cock back toward his lips and the silverette groaned appreciatively before picking up pace, quickly regaining his earlier momentum as he thrust back and forth inside that deliciously sucking mouth.

Breath began to break from Sephiroth’s lips faster as his cock swelled larger in pleasure in his vessel’s mouth, inducing small little whines when Cloud fought to not touch himself by grabbing his god’s pants tighter while forcing his knees apart. The blonde got not much warning, just a low, undulating groan as Sephiroth’s pulled his face toward his hips, nose burying into the crown of silvery hair over his cock. Cloud stilled his breath, scrambling to prepare himself as Sephiroth’s twitching cock burst a thick shot of cum down his throat, and despite his attempts to swallow, a powerful choking itch hit the back of his throat as the blonde’s eyes watered and his throat muscles attempted to close up and stop the viscous fluid from sliding down.

“Shhhh,” Sephiroth shushed gently as he stroked Cloud’s cheek gently with the backs of his fingers while he stared down and the blonde who looked up with wet eyes, fighting a coughing fit as the silverette’s cock softened in his mouth. A hard shake worked through his vessel’s frame, trying no doubt to control himself and calm his throat muscles. When satisfied, Sephiroth let his wet cock slip from beautifully red, swollen lips before he dipped down and kissed that sticky mouth.

“Very good,” his god praised with a soft, loving smile as he slid his left hand back through the soft spikes of his vessel’s hair.

“Lay down and spread your legs,” Sephiroth ordered and Cloud immediately backed his way onto the bed and laid down before spreading his legs wide despite the awkward rush he felt in his heart. He shouldn’t be, the silverette had seen him naked plenty of times, yet it was somehow so different. The blonde watched as his god smirked down at him while removing the straps that held his armor to his clothes and tossed them to the floor. There was something inherently graceful about the man’s movements, even as he let things simply drop to the floor, his arms moved smooth and with no wasted movement as his coat went next and then his pants were pulled down his legs and kicked off with the easiest of movements; all without ever breaking eye contact. Sephiroth crawled onto the bed, long streams of moonlight hair spilling forward over the powerful muscles of his shoulders and chest, hungry eyes penetrating deep into Cloud’s own. He somehow felt larger than life, and the blonde felt like a little ant beneath him as his god came to a halt over him and kissed his lips.

“Ready, Cloud?” Sephiroth asked, a sultry purr to his words and the blonde felt his cheeks burn as he nodded, eagerness zipping through his muscles as he slid his arms around his god’s neck with an excited smile.

“Make me all yours. Everything that I am, I want to be owned by you,” Cloud declared, and a pleased look crossed the silverette’s lips as he leaned down, angled his head, and sealed the blonde’s lips with his own, tongue thrusting into Cloud’s mouth with passionate zeal as his knees pressed heavier into the mattress while his hands slid firm down his vessel’s body, feeling the exited trembled in the twitching muscles beneath his palms. Squeezing Cloud’s hips a desperate moan spilled from the blonde’s lips and into Sephiroth’s mouth before they broke apart and the silverette leaned back, hands sliding down the blonde’s legs as they were lifted up over his powerful shoulders before he leaned forward and folded his vessel in half with his knees to his chest. A thrill shot through Cloud when one of Sephiroth’s hands left his leg and disappeared before what he knew was the silverette’s cock pressed against his hole and he swallowed a sudden bout of saliva.

“I will enter you now, Cloud,” Sephiroth purred and just after finishing his statement, the blonde felt the pressure against his sphincter increase, tearing a gasp from him as his muscles split open and flowered around his god’s girth. A groan past Cloud’s lips as Sephiroth pushed in deeper, stroking tender flesh and rubbing against his prostate, sending a strong, sparking wave of pleasure through his body and his swollen, wet cock as it leaked against his belly. A breath broke from Cloud as a pleasured sigh passed from the silverette over him until their bodies were flush together and the blonde was made full. It was everything he had ever dreamed, everything Cloud had ever wanted. It wasn’t like in the void, no this was more real.

He couldn’t believe he was having it, even though he couldn’t understand how it was all happening unless Sephiroth had created a powerful illusion, but he was overjoyed regardless. If it were a dream, then he never wanted to wake up as Sephiroth settled onto his hands on either side of Cloud’s head, his legs falling over his god’s arms before the man pulled his hips back, sliding his dick backward against his prostate and sending a hot wave of pleasure through Cloud before his hips snapped forward hard, sheathing himself once again inside the blonde who gasped out a loud moan when his prostate was rubbed hard.

“More!” Cloud moaned, legs tensing in pleasure as Sephiroth set into a fast, hard pace, rough, breathy grunts of pleasure breaking from his tense lips as those green slitted eyes fell closed, brow tense in concentration as he thrust his dick back and forth inside his vessel, driving powerful wave after powerful wave of pleasure through each of them, pushing them closer toward the edge with each strike. Faster Sephiroth thrust, hips slapping hard against the round of Cloud’s ass as his cock rubbed hard against the blonde’s sweet spot while indulging in the tight, quivering strokes of his vessel’s hole over his cock, urging him to move faster, harder. The bed creaked and shook beneath them with the silverette’s thrusts, hard breaths, moans, and grunts filling the air as sweat slid down their glistening bodies, bumping together.

Cloud’s head pressed harder into the mattress, pleasure blaring hot through every cell in his body as clumsy, wet kisses met his chin, cheek, and neck as Sephiroth fucked himself into the tight, quivering cage of his vessel, pulling tighter on the tightening chord until the boiling heat became unbearable, yet ever so desired. Cloud gasped, body tightening with the coming of orgasm as tension seized his muscles, his cock throbbing and unbearably hot as his mouth broke open with a loud, panting moan with each hard rub against his sweet spot until one particularly rough thrust snapped the thread holding him together and he cried out in orgasm, back arching sharply as cum shot heavy from his wet, flushed cock and over the swell of his heaving chest.

Sephiroth grunted, thrusts immediately lost of rhythm at the sight as he pounded his cock into Cloud as fast as he could, tension and pleasure twisting his face until he tensed, a low, throaty groan spilling from his panting lips as he stilled over the blonde, hips smashed tight against his body as he came heavy and hard into his vessel. The two remained frozen, breath caught and bodies tense for a brief, tense moment before finally finding their muscles relaxing enough to let them breathe. Cloud sagged, panting and boneless onto the bed as the silverette pulled away and rolled onto his back beside him. Breaths hard and loud in the room, the two remained wordless in their recovery until Sephiroth broke the silence when he rolled onto his side to face his vessel and stroke down the side of his far cheek, which drew still somewhat dazed eyes toward his face.

“You can look forward to much more of that now, Cloud. We can spend our days making love endlessly,” Sephiroth declared, and a lazy, sated smile curved the blonde’s lips as he finally rolled over to face his god and cuddled up to his chest, feeling swaddled and warm in the silverette’s love.

“I’m so happy that I was able to make it,” Cloud muttered, and though he knew from what Sephiroth had said that what they were experiencing wasn’t real, which meant he shouldn’t feel tired, and perhaps it was out the expectation to be tired, but he fell asleep then without ever hearing an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone who has been reading and enjoying this darker Seph/Cloud story is interested, I have have another fic called Haunting Of The Dolls that actually takes the cake I think, in terms of my darkest, most disturbing, horror Seph/Cloud fics. lol 
> 
> So for anyone interested it's here: [ Click here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617423/chapters/64900702)


End file.
